In most mobile electronic devices, the performance of many elements is comprised to achieve a desirable industrial design. This includes diminished or even minimal audio performance in components such as speakers and microphones.
Speaker components in mobile electronic devices, such as mobile phones, portable or tablet computers, and portable e-readers, gaming devices, and media players are seldom more than a 2 cm diameter, and usually are much smaller, due to space limitations in the design of the overall product. Sound is ported through a minimal opening in an enclosure or housing of the mobile electronic device, often with a convoluted or difficult path. The result is less than desirable audio performance in a mobile electronic device, often causing frustration and annoyance to users and listeners.
Also, speakers and microphones on mobile electronic devices are generally positioned either on sides or on the back of these products. Where a screen is included, that takes up the general front portion of mobile devices, and in order to better hear or direct one's voice to the phone, one must generally tilt the phone so that the sound can be better heard or to be able to speak more easily into the mobile electronic device. However, by doing so, the screen is then generally at an angle which doesn't allow for it to be easily viewed by the user.
Accordingly, there is a need in the existing art for an approach to enhancing the operation of speakers and microphones in mobile electronic devices